I'll Save You From The Pirates
by mylover'slover
Summary: Ok so I know this plot is a little over used, but cut me some slack; it's my first fanfic ever! Give it a try and please review!


**KATARA**

"'I'll save you from the pirates' he said, oh yeah like tying me to a tree and then forcing me on his ship was TOTALLY saving me from the pirates!" I shouted to my cell wall.

"You should be grateful the Prince even thought about allowing a peasant like you to board his ship," said the guard outside my cell door.

"Oh yeah, because forcing me in this cramped cell was SO generous of that stupid spoiled Prince!"

"Watch your mouth, peasant!"

"Make me!"

**ZUKO**

A high-pitched scream came from below deck, causing everyone to stop and listen. Again the horrifying sound could be heard echoing in the halls.

"JEE!" I shouted, quickly realizing what was happening, I raced down to the prison cells. By the time I had reached Lieutenant Jee, he already had his hand lit with flames, poised for another attack.

"LIEUTENANT!" I shouted. "I TOLD YOU SHE IS NOT TO BE TOUCHED!"

"But sir, she was insulting your generosity. I was simply teaching her to watch her mouth when talking about her superiors."

"I don't care what you were doing! Get out of my sight! NOW!"

After he left I looked at the burned girl lying unconscious on the cell floor. _I'm so sorry Katara, _I thought. Although I could never tell her or anyone else this, I'm starting to fall for the water peasant. I yanked the door open and gently scooped her off the floor and cradled her in my arms. Her forearms and face were badly burned, surely they would scar and she would look the same as me if not treated soon enough.

"Nephew, what has happened to Miss Katara?"

"Lieutenant Jee thought it was appropriate to burn her for disrespecting me even after I told him she is not to be touched."

"Take her to your room, I'll be up shortly to treat her burns."

**********BREAK**********

**KATARA**

I woke up in a soft, warm bed with red silk sheets. My arms were bandaged and someone was putting a cold gel on my right cheek. Finally noticing the Fire Nation insignia on the wall, I panicked and jumped away with a shriek.

"Calm down Miss Katara, I am simply putting some salve on your burn in hopes that it wont scar." I looked up at the old man. I think his name is Iroh. He always seemed so kind. I wonder how he stays with Zuko all the time.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"The Prince's chamber."

"WHAT!"

"Calm down peasant. Uncle told me to bring you here because he thought you'd be more comfortable."

"I will not calm down!"

"Fine! Don't let us help you! See if I care! Get out and don't let Uncle treat your burns! I hope they scar like mine did!"

I gasped. He was only trying to help and this is what I do to show my thanks.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

Iroh took the opportunity to break the silence. "Maybe you should let my nephew finish treating your wounds. I'm going to miss music night otherwise!"

**ZUKO**

I took the salve from Uncle and sat next to Katara on the bed. She flinched away from me when I put the salve on her cheek though.

"Maybe some water will help with the heat," I suggested.

"Yeah."

I went to down to the kitchens to get a bowl of water and a rag; momentarily leaving Katara to herself. 'What could she be thinking about?' I wondered. Normally she would fight me all the way, but in my room she was as stiff and silent as stone. This was not the Katara I know and care for. I hope it wasn't what I said about her burns. Honestly I didn't mean a word of what I said but, I have a reputation to uphold on my ship; I cannot let anyone know of my true feelings for the water peasant.

**KATARA**

Zuko left to get water for my burns, leaving me to my thoughts. So much is running through my mind right now: where Sokka and Aang are, if they're okay, how I can get off this ship and find them, what Zuko said to me moments ago, and if I even want to leave. The last one really got me. With Sokka and Aang I'm with my family, traveling the world, learning waterbending, and helping Aang become the Avatar the world needs; but here, I'm safe, well cared for (well not so much in the beginning), and Zuko's here.

Whoa! Wait, why is being around Zuko suddenly a good thing? Sure I can lead him away from Aang, he can provide for me, and he and his uncle are helping with my burns, but that doesn't make up for everything he's done to us!

I looked up when I heard him enter the room once more. In his hands were a white towel and a small bowl filled with what I assumed was cool water.

"I'm sorry I took so long," he said with a sheepish smile. "It took a while to find a clean towel."

I stared at him in shock. Had he really just apologized to me? And smiled too? Now I was beginning to worry. This isn't the Zuko I know at all.

"It's fine," I said as he sat on the bed next to me. I turned my head and we locked eyes. My gaze was only broken when I felt the cool rag press against skin. I closed my eyes and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

After all of my burns were treated and bandaged once again, I stood to head back to my cell.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Back to my cell."

"No," he said sternly. "I'm not allowing you to stay there any longer."

"Well where else am I supposed to sleep?" I asked curiously.

"In here, just until we stop again and I can set up a room for you."

"Where will you stay them?"

"In here, of course. It's my room and I have a big enough bed for us to share."

I looked at him, mouth agape. Did he really think I was going to sleep in the same room as him?

Noticing the look on my face, "I wouldn't touch a dirty peasant like you if that's what you're worried about," he said, disgust evident in his voice.

**ZUKO**

The look on her face when I said that almost shattered my heart. I regretted what I had said the moment the words left my mouth, but I could never say that to her. Uncle chose that particular moment to interrupt.

"I couldn't help but hear your predicament," he said as he entered the room, "but I do believe that my nephew's suggestion is the best one."

"But he-" Katara started.

"He will not do anything Miss Katara. Zuko is an honorable man, even though he and yourself do not think so."

She huffed in annoyance.

"How long until we dock again?" she asked hesitantly.

Now it was my turn to stare in shock. Is she really considering staying with me?

"Three days time," Uncle said.

"I guess I can deal with it until then," she sighed, "but if he tries ANYTHING I'm leaving."

"Of course Miss," he smiled. "Now I do believe it is time for us to go to sleep."

**KATARA**

"Do you want something else to sleep in?" Zuko asked, as his uncle left.

I looked down at my ruined tunic and sadly nodded my head. He walked over to a dresser on the far wall of his room and pulled out a red shirt and a pair of black pants.

"Thanks," I said taking the clothes from his hands.

He stepped out of the room long enough for me to change and I did the same for him. Once we were both dressed we headed to the bed. I stood on the right side and started to pull back the comforter, but was stopped when I could feel Zuko's glare.

"What?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"I sleep on the right side," he said, crossing his arms.

"Well so do I."

"Well it's my bed."

"YOU suggested this so I'M sleeping here."

"YOU didn't have to agree so I'M sleeping there."

"I am because you kidnapped me, one of your crew members burned me, and I haven't slept in a real bed in months!" I screamed. I could feel my face burning with anger. 

"Fine!" he shouted.

And with that we both went to sleep, him on the left and me on the right.

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever! I hope you like it and all feedback is welcome: good or bad! Leave ideas of what you want to happen next and I'll try to incorporate them in my story! Stay tuned to find out what happens in the morning! **


End file.
